Chaos' Realm
by adventurecake
Summary: Where do forgotten demigods end up? Of course, Chaos' Realm! But what happens when our favorite demigod Percy Jackson ends up forgotten and abandoned after the the arrival of his new brother?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy wished he could just disappear. There he was, as alone as someone can be, watching from the distant as his best friend rested with his brother on the shores of the beach. Brother, the word tasted bitter in his mouth. Percy had never harbored more dislike than anyone else. Josh stole everything from him, his friends, his cabin, and worst of all Annabeth. Technically, they weren't brothers but being the son of Amphitrite made him family.

Just last month he defeated Kronos and saved the world and this is how Poseidon repaid him? By sending Josh to camp? If only Percy can turn back time and change it then Josh wouldn't have arrived and maybe that would have been Percy down there with Annabeth. Percy angrily kicked the sand, if only he had enough courage that day…

As the scene of Josh's arrival replayed in his mind. The wind picked up and Percy literally felt like he was being blown away. "If only…" replayed in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth was frustrated.

It had been 3 weeks since she and Josh had started going out and three days since she had the unnerving feeling that she was forgetting something.

"Josh?" she once asked hoping that he would know the answer.

"Uh-huh," he answered running a hand through his platinum blonde hair. He raised his icy blue eyes at her and smirked. "You just realized how incredibly awesome I am?"

Annabeth smiled. "No," she said playfully punching his arm.

Josh winced anger flashing in his eyes. "What was that for?" he said rubbing his arm.

She put her hands up as if surrendering, "Come on, it wasn't supposed to hurt."

Josh tried to smile"Y-Yeah…"

"Come on, "Annabeth said excitedly pulling at his arm, "let's check out the progress on the Hecate cabin."

An idea flashed through his head, _Hecate babes_. "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy woke up in another world.

"Where am I?" he asked bolting up from the bed. He looked around groggily. Of course, the scene from last night replayed in his mind. Josh and Annabeth…

A soldier dressed in full Greek armor stepped from the earth.

"Who are you?" he asked reaching into his pocket for Riptide and waving it menacingly at him.

Then the strangest thing happened, the soldier who seemed to not be threatened by Riptide pressed the ruby center on its gold belt. Immediately armor began folding up into the belt. Leaving a girl, no more than Percy's age, behind.

Her hair was a rich shade of mahogany. It flowed in waves to adorn her olive toned skin. Her eyes, framed by long thick lashes, were a cool, silver-green and seemed to give the room an air of mystery.

She held her hand out, "My name is Alexandra."

"Percy" he replied shaking her hand. He met her eyes, "Where am I?"

"We are in the in-between."

"No seriously," Percy joked, "Where are we?"

Alexandra sat down at the edge of his bed, "Listen, Perseus Jackson-"

"Call me Percy,"

"Ok, _Percy, _we are in the in-between the forgotten space between earth and heavens. Those who end up here are forgotten demigods and mythological creatures. We live and train her under Chaos' rule–"

"So you guys want to over throw Olympus?"

"No, we want to help Olympus. Alexandra paused, "Chaos took me in a very long time ago. He is like a father to me even granting me with the fire element and immortality. But you, Percy Jackson, are special. Believe it or not but Chaos is fading. We need a demigod who's worthy enough to watch over this realm. How about it?"

Percy leaned against the head board of his bed, "What if I say no?"

"You will return to Camp Half-Blood. But think about it," she said leaning closer. Percy could see the flecks of silver in her green eyes, "We are offering you a chance at immortality and immense power."

"What about you?" Percy asked then immediately felt his face grow hot as he thought about his stupid question.

"I will be at your side." She answered. "So how about it?"

"Deal." He answered grasping onto her outstretched hand.

Then the room went dark and Percy felt like he was rushing like the speed of light. Finally after what seemed hours he lay sprawled across a green lawn. "Where am I?"

Alexandra pulled him up, "Chaos' Realm"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy was ecstatic.

It had been 8 years in the Realm and approximately two earth months since he had become Commander of Chaos' Army. And eight years was enough to grow extremely close to Alexandra, his extremely pretty assistant/best friend.

"Alex!" Percy exclaimed as he watched Alexandra approach him.

She nodded at him and motioned him over. "Chaos visited me."

"Again?"

"We are to report to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow evening." She muttered crossing her arms across her chest.

Percy sighed and patted the bench next to him, "Have a seat."

She nodded and sat down, "You know how there has been giants stirring from their sleep again?"

Percy nodded his heart felt heavy. Gaia, it had to be her. "Yeah."

Alexandra met his eyes and nodded as if reading his mind. "We will be staying at Camp Half-Blood until Gaia is destroyed."

"And what if she isn't?"

"We will come back here unaffected. Nothing can touch us up here in this realm. We are forever immortal. But if Gaia wins…" her voice faltered. "I-I can't just watch her tear everything down.

Percy put his arm around her shoulder understanding where she was coming from, "It'll be ok."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN-11/20/2011-9:01 P.M.: (EDIT) I changed the time period that has passed over Camp Half-Blood. You're in store for some very big adventures!**

**~ Chick3n Alfr3d0 aka Car0lin3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Seven year old Sofia was content in her home.

She sat curled up in ball by the warmth of the fireplace. "Father?" she asked over the crackling of the fire.

"Yes."

"Have you ever absorbed a peacock's beauty?"

"I have."

"Well, when we look at a peacock all we think is how beautiful it is. But when the peacock looks down at its scaly feet, it thinks of how repulsive looking it is."

Her father looked down from his paper, "You talk wisely for your age."

"Father,"

"Yes,"

"You said that my mother loved peacocks."

"She did."

"Why doesn't mother visit as often as she used to?"

The poet who was obliged to answer her questions sighed, "Sofia, you understand how our city is growing every day." He glanced over at the grand city of Balkh. "Today, we are a great scholarly city that was once a Greek colony." He paused and chuckled at the irony of Greek and Persia, two enemies, establishing something together. "As we grow we tend to forget some things."

"Such as…?"

"The gods, the Greek gods."

Sofia crinkled her nose, "I thought that they were only in Greece."

"They are, but there is an immense part of Greece here in Balkh. We have strong Greek and Persian roots in our veins" He sighed, "There are uprisings in Mongolia that is threatening any godly interference with Bactria right now."

Sofia fell silent for a moment. "Are you my real father?"

"Of course I am. I love you, doesn't that count?"

"No, I mean. Are you my _real_ father?"

The poet sighed, "Sofia, we talked about this."

"She created me didn't she?"

"You are everything your mother dreamed about. A human child. Yes, she took pity on me after Roxanne died during childbirth. She came into my dream one night begging for a human child. She needed one drop of my blood. It would be a win-win situation, a daughter for her and a daughter for me. Since she couldn't take you to live with her in Olympus you lived here while she visited every now and then."

"Did Zeus get mad?"

The poet smiled sheepishly, "Zeus has never kept his word in his life. Always chasing after other women. One day Zeus was through with Hera's whining and allowed her to _create_ a daughter for herself."

"I wish mother could visit again." Sofia sighed, "She used to bring me stunning objects from Olympus."

"Do you still have them?"

"Of course I do!" she cried bolting up from her chair. Her stunning silver-green eyes sparkled, "Mother used to tell me marvelous stories about Greek heroes." She closed her eyes trying to savor those precious moments.

The poet smiled, "Alas, you are Hera's replica. However, I must take credit for your beautiful eyes."

Sofia smiled, "I must say-"

Something changed. The sound of horse hooves filled the air as people started screaming.

The poet having foreseen their coming swore to himself. "The Mongols!" he cried looking down at his helpless daughter. "Hurry!" he exclaimed grabbing her arm.

He ran up a flight of stairs and thrust her into her bedroom. "Your mothers gifts! Keep them close to you they will protect you."

The poet shut the door.

"Father!" she screamed.

"I'll be fine," he assured her racing down the stairs once again.

Hot tears flooded down her cheeks as Sofia heard the sickening sound of arrows pierce flesh and the clank of swords. She held the bag in which her mother's gifts were in closer to her heart. "Help me," she whispered.

Then, the door to her bedroom burst open. Two Mongol soldiers sneered at her. They chuckled to themselves in their foreign language. "Mother help me!" she exclaimed clutching the bag closer.

As the soldiers advanced on her they fell dead among contact with her skin. She screamed among sight of their dead bodies.

"Alexandra!" a voice cried taking her into her arms.

She smiled among hearing the name her mother called her, "Mother."

* * *

><p>Alexandra felt like a part of her had died since the incident. She sighed clutching the very same bag she had with her. The survivors were making an effort to rebuild the city. Alexandra knew that their attempts were fail. Just like Sofia, Balkh or Bactria would be forgotten.<p>

The wind picked up and the screams from that terrible night echoed into her brain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Camp Half-Blood was chaotic

Preparations for the arrival of Chaos' army were being taken away. Who would have known that there was a Chaos out there after all?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Annabeth was lonely.

Remember that thing she was missing. Well, it was Percy Jackson, her best friend. After regretting those weeks in which she had avoided him Annabeth took a chance to redeem herself. Josh was given a quest to defeat a hydra down in the Sea of Monsters. Of course, due to his arrogance he boasted that he could do it all by himself. For Annabeth, that was the breaking point. Josh wasn't _him_. No matter how hard she searched she found no light. Annabeth and Josh split. Who needed that conceited son of Amphitrite any ways?

So one day Annabeth decided to visit the Poseidon cabin in hopes of running into Percy.

"H-He's gone." Grover sobbed into one of Percy's camp shirts.

"You mean he went home?"

Silence.

"Grover, **did Percy go home**?"

Grover sobbed even harder, "I can feel it, he isn't here. He's gone."

Right then Annabeth's world came crashing down. "What about the empathy link? You would be dead too if Percy's dead."

"He's not dead. He's gone. As in, vanished from the face of this planet"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know. I know. I haven't been uploading. I've been too caught up in life.**** ~Chick3n Alfr3d0 **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been two months since the disappearance of Percy Jackson and in those two months nothing seemed the same.

So when Chaos offered his help Annabeth couldn't help but wonder if Chaos could find Percy.

"Campers we have two special guests that will arrive," Chiron announced, "The messenger of Chaos and the commander of his army."

Something in the air changed. A beam of silver light shot from the skies and out popped two figures.

A boy of a muscular build stood beside a slender girl. They were both dressed in matching khaki shorts, camp shirts, sneakers, and a solid blue jacket.

The boy shook his hood off and the whole camp gasped. The trademark black hair and sea-green eyes. It was Percy Jackson.

"H-Hey guys," he grinned, "long time no see."

Annabeth gasped and couldn't help but run up and hug him. "P-Percy, we thought you were dead."

He laughed uneasily and eyed the girl next to him cautiously, "Yeah well, I'm not dead."

A silent moment passed.

"Guys this is Alexandra, messenger of Chaos."

Annabeth stepped back to examine the girl next to him. She had striking silver-green eyes and brown hair that came down in waves. "Annabeth Chase, architect."

"Alexandra," she replied shaking her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, it's short and leaves you kind of hanging. But, I'll update soon.**

**If you guys have any ideas please contact me! Once school starts again next week I'll be very busy. Happy Almost Thanksgiving! ~ Car0lin3**

* * *

><p><strong>Ho my gat...<strong>

**Ok seriously I'll cut it out but seriously I'm so sorry I haven't updated. Its just school has really gotten to me and especially since I live here (ugghhhhh) teachers think its necessary to pile on the work. Since summer vacation is one week away I promise to finish this story and hopefully write new ones. I'm already starting. And I'm not one of those cruel authors that try to get you to like. I'll post as many chapters as I can all at once. Sorry guys! ~ Car0lin3**


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth took a walk with her Yankees cap slapped onto her head; she felt invisible, no, she was invisible. The glistening waves lapped up onto the beach while Annabeth fiddled with the cardboard box in her hands. The remnants of the war were just faded scars and bruises on her skin. Today was Percy's birthday and her mind was set on making it a special day. That's when she saw him.

Her body and mind froze. The cardboard box containing the lumpy cupcake tumbled out of her hands and was engulfed into the ocean.

_Luke._

It was Luke, she was of it from his short cropped blonde hair and athletic build. Annabeth ran towards slump body and dragged him out of the water.

She took a hole of his shoulders and tried to shake him awake.

"Luke, please wake up!" she cried.

Finally he moaned and his eyes shot wide open. "Where am I?" he groaned sitting up. He ruffled the sand out of his platinum blond hair.

Annabeth frowned, his hair was a shade off, his eyes were too pale, and he was missing the scar. But other than that similarities were uncanny. It pulled at her heart strings. Luke said he loves her. Maybe he came back; maybe just maybe this is his reincarnation. Her heart swelled.

"We're at Camp Half-Blood," she explained. "This is the beach."

He scratched his head, "Who's Luke?"

Annabeth's heart plummeted. Of course, the side effects of reincarnation. "No one," she mumbled trying to play along. Maybe over time she could get the real Luke out.

"The name's Josh, and I'm the one and only son of Amphitrite."

Annabeth looked into his pale blue eyes hoping to find Luke in there. She slid her hand into his. "Let's get back up to Camp. Chiron will know what to do with you." This had to be him.

* * *

><p>Annabeth gazed into those pools of sea-green as Chiron welcomed the guests. She couldn't help but compared Percy and Josh.<p>

Josh was a coward. He was conceited, arrogant, and selfish. But what caught Annabeth's attention was the fact that he was the best of both worlds. Aside from being Luke Castellans carbon copy he smelled like the sea. Sure, it sounded silly, but to Annabeth it meant a lot. Having Luke and Percy wrapped into one was like a dream come true.

But, after two months of trying to pull Luke out of there, she finally gave up. There simply was no use. He was no Luke. He was no Percy.

Percy…

Annabeth felt her breath halt.

She had abandoned and forgotten him. Now he was standing before her with someone _else._

Percy turned his head towards her and caught him staring. Immediately she felt an old spark sputtering to life. He must of felt it too because before they knew it they were in each other's arms.

"I've missed yo–," she began instantly cut off by Percy who had crashed his lips onto hers. For a moment, the whole world melted away.


End file.
